


盔甲内外，皆此一人（A Translation of "In All and Any of Your Skins" by theappleppielifestyle）

by micaryn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Armor Kink, Identity Porn, M/M, REALLY likes it, steve really likes the armor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaryn/pseuds/micaryn
Summary: Steve对Tony有感觉。Steve对钢铁侠有感觉。这是个问题——直到问题自行解决为止。





	盔甲内外，皆此一人（A Translation of "In All and Any of Your Skins" by theappleppielifestyle）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in all and any of your skins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877571) by [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle). 



> 本文是theappleppielifestyle太太的《In All and Any of Your Skins》的中文译作，如果喜欢，请到太太的页面留下kudos哟→http://archiveofourown.org/works/1877571

一旦Steve开始认真思考，整件事就变得显而易见了。  
  
Tony一直以来都和他的保镖有点过分亲密。每当他们提起彼此的时候，就好像他们之间拥有私人笑料那样，带着笑意直呼彼此的名字。当钢铁侠和Tony出现在同一间屋子里的时候，他总是站得离对方很近，用他的金属肩膀紧挨着Tony的。  
  
而这——嘿，在Steve看来他们这一对挺不错的。他衷心祝愿他们幸福快乐，就算不是全世界最幸福的一对，至少也得领跑“超级英雄和前军火商”幸福指数排行榜才行。  
  
Steve是真心实意地这么觉得，如果他能够摒弃自己对这两人的那些持久而顽固的小小迷恋的话。  
  
每当思及此事，他总会觉得愧疚——首先，这两个男人都是他的密友；其次，他们正 _处于亲密关系之中_ 。Steve绝无可能插足其中。  
  
或者……好吧。他 _可以_ 那么做，但每次这个念头一冒出来，他的脖子就开始发烧，他的裤裆就开始绷紧，然后他就会把思绪转移到比较安全的话题上，比如痛揍毁灭博士的机器人之类的。  
  
而这些念头最终统统一扫而空——当他们把钢铁侠从一栋大楼的废墟底下拽出来、掀开他的头盔，而出现在Steve面前的是Tony Stark那张再熟悉不过的脸的时候。  
  
这个——比起Steve脑补的男友剧情，这个要 _不合情理_ 得多了。  
  
  
  
  
他们无可奈何地等着Tony——也就是钢铁侠——醒来。  
  
这人醒过来，说了一声“嘿”，然后就僵住了，大概是因为意识到自己的声音没有经过面甲处理。  
  
Tony伸手摸向自己的脸，手甲触到了皮肤，顿时脸色苍白：“队长——”  
  
“嘿，铁壳头”，Steve试图让声音保持平稳，“你醒了就好。”  
  
Tony舔了舔嘴唇：“我很抱歉让你不得不在这种情况下知晓真相。”他的声音低哑、诚恳，因为止痛药物的缘故有些含混不清。钢铁侠手甲先握紧再舒展开，这是Tony紧张的表现。 _天啊_ ，Steve早该察觉的。  
  
当Steve握住一只手甲的时候，它们的动作突然停住了。“你没事真是太好了。我，呃，之前一直以为钢铁侠也有某种自愈能力，因为他每次被击倒之后总能很快恢复作战。”  
  
Tony扬起嘴角，真诚的笑容里夹杂着一丝不安：“一直是我，只有我而已，队长。”  
  
“唔”，Steve说，“要是那样的话，你就 _必须_ 更加频繁地接受医疗检查了，这位先生。”  
  
Tony的脸当即垮了下来：“我没——”  
  
“我看过你的诊断报告，你才不是没事。”  
  
Tony扮了个苦脸：“你内心深处的鸡妈妈模式要火力全开了，哈。”  
  
“没错”，Steve表示赞同，紧接着吞咽了一下，“嘿，当钢铁侠和你同时出现的时候，里面——我是说，你有没有找其他人——”  
  
“装甲是空的”，Tony叹气，“我用口袋里的平板来操控它。Steve，你还好吗？”  
  
Steve清了清喉咙，他刚才可能弄出了一点点声响。“你才是躺在病床上的那个人，铁壳头。”  
  
“我——”  
  
“你敢说你没事”，Steve发出警告，并因此收获了对方的一枚白眼。  
  
Tony开始喋喋不休，Steve边听边点头，努力告诫自己，在给最好的朋友陪床时勃起将是一种何等不合时宜的行为。最好的朋友 _们_ ，他在心里纠正，因为Tony既是Tony Stark又是钢铁侠。  
  
Steve才没有因此而性奋异常呢，一丁点都没有。  
  
  
  
  
他努力把这种风平浪静的表象维持到了第二周晚些时候，直到Tony被准许出院，并且开始穿着不带头盔的钢铁侠盔甲四处晃荡为止。  
  
Steve在努力适应，他能 _处理好这个_ ，或许除了有那么几回他脑补得太丰富、勃起得太剧烈，最后不得不躲进浴室给自己来一发手活。除此之外，一切都挺好的。  
  
然后某一次Tony穿着盔甲和他练习搏击，结束之后用仍旧穿戴着盔甲的手捏了捏Steve的肩膀，而Steve喘息着发出一声渴求的 _呻吟_ ——风平浪静的表象被彻底打破了。  
  
他的声音很轻，但两个人还是同时僵住了。Tony没戴头盔，所以Steve能看见他睁大的双眼。  
  
“呃”，Steve期盼Tony能把自己脸上的红晕归咎于刚才的对练，“抱歉，那样，呃，很舒服。”  
  
_你犯什么蠢啊，_ 他的大脑毫无帮助地冲他大喊， _你呻吟了，白痴，他当然知道那样很舒服，因为你呻吟了。_ **  
**  
“啊哈”，Tony轻微地迟疑了一下，然后咧着嘴洋洋得意地笑了，“怎么，你身体肌肉有点紧张，需要帮忙按摩一下吗，队长？我可以搭把手，如果你需要的话。”  
  
**别这么做，你会再次呻吟出声的，** 他的大脑严厉警告他自己，并且在听到脱口而出的“那样就太好了，多谢”的回答时发出哀号。  
  
Tony点点头，转到了Steve背后。“深呼吸”，他说，然后开始用金属手指按摩Steve的肩膀，动作逐渐向下挪到他的背部，拇指用力按压着。  
  
Steve咬紧嘴唇阻止了另一声呻吟，他感觉自己正式完蛋了。然而已经没有回头路可走了——Tony的手指正仔细地揉开他背部僵硬的肌肉，这也同时导致Steve硬得足以把钉子凿进墙里面。  
  
当他正试图用意志力让他那顽固不化的（不合时宜的，愚蠢透顶的）勃起自行消退时，Tony说：“我的老天，你的背部肌肉可真够紧张的。”  
  
_那都是因为我在努力抗拒立刻扑倒你的原始冲动，_ 但Steve取而代之说出口的是：“职业压力。”  
  
“是啊，单枪匹马扛起美国梦的旗帜，一定很辛苦。”  
  
Steve轻笑出声，Tony的手重新回到他的肩膀上进行按压。  
  
“这里的肌肉也很紧张”，他说，Steve猜他大概皱起了眉头，“你得多放松放松，队长。”  
  
“这条建议从你嘴里说出来可有点讽刺”，Steve虚弱地抗议。Tony大笑。  
  
“好吧，工作狂人，这次算你赢了”，Tony一定又在皱眉了，Steve能从他的语调里辨别出来，“这样能方便一点，如果——”  
  
他边说边把Steve转了个身。而由于Steve几秒钟之前刚刚开始依言放松，所以就这样毫无防备地被他转了过来，半秒之后才意识到现在的处境。  
  
Tony半途闭上了嘴，因为他察觉了Steve眼神中的慌乱之意，然后顺着Steve慌乱的低头一瞥看见了他那不幸的勃起。那玩意正硬邦邦地顶在钢铁侠的盔甲上，Steve为那触感发出 _不能自已_ 的呜咽，同时憎恨着自己的软弱。  
  
“抱歉”，他一边嘶哑地说着一边抽身后退，“老天啊，Tony，我从没——”  
  
Tony放在他肩膀上的手试图阻止他离开，Steve甩开了他。  
  
“有什么可抱歉的”，Tony上前一步侵入了他的私人空间，Steve堪堪停下脚步，以免Tony又用穿着盔甲的身体碰他。  
  
“为了——变得，呃，性奋，当你——我不想让你感到不适”，Steve痛苦地说，尽管此刻的场面已然尴尬万分，他的勃起仍不依不饶地硬着。  
  
Tony用一种Steve无法解读的表情注视着他。“之前，我捏你肩膀的时候，你——喜欢那样？”，他停顿了一下，戴着手甲的手在空气中先握紧再松开，“因为这副盔甲？”  
  
“因为穿着盔甲的你”，Steve自暴自弃地坦言，“还有——脱掉盔甲的你，还有盔甲本身，呃，还有钢铁侠。”  
  
Tony的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Steve直到他说完，这令Steve有点慌。  
  
“你喜欢我”，Tony说道。  
  
Steve仅仅犹豫了片刻就承认：“喜欢。”  
  
“还有钢铁侠。”  
  
“还有钢铁侠”，Steve迅速、小幅度地点了点头，下巴僵硬，“我以为——我之前不知道他就是你，然后发现盔甲里的人其实 _一直以来都是你_ ，这——”  
  
Tony动了，Steve做好了挨上一拳的准备，相反却得到了一个吻。  
  
由于太过震惊，他几秒之后才开始迟钝地回吻。钢铁侠的金属手指插进他的头发里，Steve的感官过载了。他大声呻吟，抬手抓住Tony的胳膊，感受着那温暖的金属。  
  
“你 _喜欢_ 钢铁侠”，当他们分开时，Tony用一种令人分心的方式露齿而笑，他的手指拉扯着Steve的头发，换来对方的一声喘息。  
  
“我喜欢盔甲底下的那个人”，Steve倾身向前追逐着Tony的嘴唇，但Tony退开了一点。  
  
“是啊，但你也喜欢跟盔甲有关的那部分，哈”，Tony的笑容得意而 _饥渴_ ，“我睡过的人里还从来没有谁像我一样对它如此有兴致。”  
  
他将一条包裹着盔甲的腿挤进Steve双腿之间。Steve无法克制地发出一串极度渴望的声音，呻吟的音调随着他在金属上摩擦自己而逐步升高。“Tony， _铁壳头_ ，哦——”  
  
Tony在他嘴里哼哼唧唧，一口咬住他的下唇。“我们绝对要好好探索一下，Steve，我会发明些新玩意，造一套专门用来跟你操的装甲。我们可以就在工作间里当场试用——”  
  
Steve喘息着，大声喊着“ _钢铁侠_ ”射得一塌糊涂，最后不得不依靠盔甲的支撑才能勉强站立。  
  
“不敢相信我竟然让你射在裤子里了”，Tony打趣。Steve对着他的脖子含糊不清地说了些什么，吻着那里裸露的皮肤，然后逐渐下移，吻上领口处的金属装甲。  
  
Tony亲了亲他的头发，问道：“介意去卧室继续吗？我读过你的体检报告，队长，所以我知道你绝对可以接连来上好几发，我都快等不及了。”他轻轻敲了敲胯部的盔甲，Steve皱起眉头。  
  
“疼吗？在盔甲里面勃起？”  
  
“疼哭了”，Tony边说边把Steve往电梯方向拽，“好疼啊，Steve，救救我——”  
  
“你就演吧，影后”，Steve说。Tony大笑，笑声在Steve摸索到胯部盔甲的接缝处时变调成了呻吟。  
  
  
  
【完】


End file.
